Graceful Swan
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Inez has a family secret that she's been keeping from her friends for years. When it's finally revealed, Inez is hurt when her friends don't understand. She flees to Cyberia unannounced, where Slider finds her there. 3rd Genre: Romance
1. No One :But Me:

**Graceful Swan**

**Summary:**

Inez has been keeping a family secret from her friends. When they discover what the secret is, they don't understand, even with Inez's explanations. When she flees to a secret cybersite unannounced, Matt and Jackie will need Slider's help to find her. When Slider does find Inez, he discovers the family's tradition, and decides to help. What better way to help than to enter Inez in the Radopolis Figure Skating Contest against Ella Cathrines' team. Soon, Inez befriends a girl named Kimberly, and helps Slider save his mother, Elyon. But who's team will take on the gold? Inez's team, or the champions, Ella's team?

* * *

**Chapter One: No One (But Me)**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post this one up! This is Graceful Swan, a skating story. Lightening816's fanfic, "Reach: Cyberchase Version" reminded me to post this story up. Why? Because "Reach" by Caleigh Peters is one of the songs later in the story. So, why don't we begin? Here's Chapter One: No One (But Me), featuring my original song, "No One (But Me)". Until Chapter Two: Secret Revealed, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

_

* * *

_

**Cast List:**

**Christy Carlson Romano- Ineza Garcia**

**Michelle Tratchenburg - Kimberly Anderson**

**Wil Wheaton - Slider Metropolis**

**Jesse McCartney - Matthew Williams**

**Raven-Symone' - Jaclyn Edwards**

**Tony Hawk - Coop Metropolis**

**Kim Catrall - Elyon Metropolis**

**Gilbert Gottfried - Digit LeBoid**

**Christopher Lloyd - Hacker**

**Kirsten Storms - Ella Cathrines

* * *

**

_**Life is never trusting  
**__**With twists all here and there  
**__**A chance to find my lover  
**__**Is as slim as water on  
**__**The pebbles and stones  
**__**Of rivers and holes  
**__**Just waitin' 'til you fall...**_

16 year old Ineza Garcia skated gracefully on the smooth ice of the Boston Skating Club. Last month, she competed in the Regionals, and made it to the Sectionals, which was next month. Her friends didn't know any of this. It was a family secret, whether they want to tell others or not.

_**Now I trust no one  
**__**No one  
**__**So I trust no one  
**__**No one  
**__**But me**_

Inez leaped off into the air wit her toe pick, and landed gracefully on the ice, after performing a triple lutz.

_**There's a cruel world outside my window  
**__**Not one single thing 'bout my life  
**__**With vines tangled all around me  
**__**Grown from the seeds of your lies!**_

Inez attempted a triple loop, and fell on the landing. She grunted in pain, stood up, and continued with her practice.

_**Now I trust no one  
**__**No one  
**__**So I trust no one  
**__**No one  
**__**But me**_

Inez tried a double loop, and succeeded. She spun rapidly, then performed a double lutz.

_**Dancing dark shadows  
**__**Against my bright walls  
**__**Waiting for my chance to fall apart  
**__**Until a light  
**__**Shimmers abouve  
**__**I reach up high  
**__**And touch the sky----------!**_

Inez raised her right leg, and skated, balanced on one leg on a metal blade on the ice. The wind whisked her long, chestnut hair past her shoulders and face.

_**No one  
**__**No one  
**__**I just wanna trust  
**__**No one  
**__**No one  
**__**But me...  
**__**But me...  
**__**But me...**_

Inez had to stop skating when her mother walked up to Inez, without skates. She had trouble getting to her daughter.

"Ineza!" Alicia Garcia called, "You are supposed to meet Matt and jackie in 30 minutes!"

"Five more minutes, please, mama?" Inez pleaded.

"No!" Alicia replied, smiling. Then she slipped and fell on her back, yelping and screaming as she slipped.

"Mama!" Inez exclaimed, helping Alicia up. When th emother and daughte rduo both stood up, they began to giggle.

"Alicia! Ineza!" Inez's father, Fernando Garcia called, "Are we going or what?"

* * *

Before knocking on Matt's room door, Inez tucked her skating outfits and her old white skates nicely in her gym bag, next to her helmet, rolelrblades, and arm, knee, and wrist pads. 

Inez took a deep breath, zipped up her bag, and knocked on the door. 18 year old Matthew Williams answered it.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked as Inez entered the room.

"Got a little distracted." Inez replied nervously, "Can we go to Radopolis now?"

"Sure." 18 year old Jaclyn Edwards replied.

A swirling pink portal opened from Matt's computer. The three jumped in, as they were zapped to Radopolis in Cyberspace.


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter Two: Secret Revealed**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter two is here! Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter so quickly, it was greatly appreciated that you did! In Chapter Two: Secret Revealed, the title explains all! Find out what Inez asks Motherboard to do for her. Slider will be appearing in the next chapter! Please read and review! Until Chapter Three: Old Blades... see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"I bet Inez can't even go on that!" Matt said, "It's way too high for her!"

"Oh, really?" Inez challenged, "I'll bet you five snelfus that I can do it!"

"You're on!" Matt accepted.

Inez bladed to the front of the obstacle. It looked much like the obstacle on the ice to practice her jumps: only this time, it was higher.

Inez took a deep breath, and skated on the obstacles, just like how she did on her first day of jumps.

Everything went smoothly.

"Ooh, she's good." Jackie smiled, "You'd better get ready to pay up, Matt!"

"She still has the rails to get past." Matt counteracted.

_Rails?_ Inez thought, _I can handle that!_

Inez pulled herself onto the rail, and grinded, until she reached just past half. She leaped into the air, summersulted in mid-air, then landed perfectly on the cement. She skidded to a stop infront of her friends. Then she said to Matt proudly, "Hand it over, Matt!"

Matt scowled and handed five snelfus to Inez reluctantly.

"Inez, you were awesome!" Jackie exclaimed, "How long have you been skating?"

Inez tripped slightly on her rollerblades when Jackie said, "skating." Inez thought about it, then remembere there were two different skatings. Ice and extreme.

"Uh... 7 years now." Inez replied. She skated to her still full gym bag. When Matt and Jackie saw it, they instantly got suspicious. There was no way that Inez would bring so many things to make the gym bag that big, unless they were something as big as Inez's current gear.

Inez noticed her friends' expressions, and sat down frantically. She began taking her rollerblades and protective wear off.

"Inez..." Jackie asked suspiciously, "What else is in your bag?"

"Nothing!" Inez exclaimed nervously, "Important..."

"Really?" Matt frowned, "Then I can look at it, right?"

"No!" Inez cried, leaping to her feet, now in her sneakers. She grabbed the free end of her gymbag and began pulling at it, with Matt holding onto the other side.

"You're hiding something, Nezzie!" Matt snapped, fighting back.

"No, no, no!" Inez gasped when the bag slipped out of both hands, unclipped it's top, and spilled the remaining contents of her bag. The skates, and two skating outfits.

Jackie picked up a white spandex and silk outfit from the ground, and looked at Inez with scolding and surprised eyes.

"Jacs," Matt said, picking up Inez's own battered and old skates by the laces, "This is why she skates so good."

Jackie took a deep breath to calm herself down, and gave Inez a serious expression. "How long did you really skate, Ineza Garcia?"

Inez sighed. "13 years now." she replied.

"You've been skating since you were 3?" Jackie exclaimed, losing her head, "Inez, why didn't you tell us?"

"My parents told me not to, that's why!" Inez sobbed, "I've wanted to tell you guys but my parents said no acceptions! The reason I skate is because it runs in the family, and it's my dream to become a skater! But, like you'll understand."

"Inez!" Matt snapped.

"Shut up!" Inez sobbed. She snatched the outfit and the skates from her friends' hands, packed her things, closed the bag, and slung it on her shoulder. She ran off to the edge of Radopolis.

She took out her Skwak Pad and contacted Motherboard.

"What's wrong, Inez?" Motherboard asked.

"Something just happened." Inez replied, "Motherboard. Can you open a random portal? I don't care where it takes me, just as long as it's away from Matt and Jackie."

Motherboard didn't ask any questions, and opened a portal infront of Inez.

"Choose the location where you would like to go, and the portal will take you there." Motherboard explained, "Although, I won't know where you go. So please, choose wisely."

Inez knew exactly where she was going. She stepped into the portal, as it disappeared behind her.


	3. Old Blades

**Chapter Three: Old Blades**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for taking so long! Here's Old Blades. Until Chapter Four: A New Friend, A New Foe, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez stepped out and reached Cyberia. She spotted Fluff making snowangels in the snow with his friends.

"Hey, Fluff." Inez smiled, "Y'know where a skating rink is?"

"It's behind the trees over there." Fluff replied, pointing towards a forestry of trees.

"Thanks." Inez smiled, and walked towards the ice rink.

When Inez reached the ice rink, she put on her skates, and skated to the skating rink. She was graceful with her clothing fluttering in the soft winter wind.

When she lauched herself on a triple lutz, her blade broke into half, pinned to the ice, causing Inez to lose her balance and fall on the ice.

Inez ignored it, and continued skating. She launched herself on her other foot, only for that blade to break in half also.

She finally fell to the ice, out of options. She lay on the ice helpless, and closed her eyes, her legs and arms sprawled on the ice rink, just as someone found her.

* * *

Slider leaped out of an open portal, and immediatly ran over to Fluff.

"Fluff, where's Inez?" Slider asked.

"She went to the skating rink." Fluff replied.

"Thanks." Slider replied, and ran towards the skating rink.

When he got there, he gasped. He found Inez, sprawled on the ice, with two blades pinned to the ice in random places.

"Inez!" Slider cried, running towards Inez.

Inez looked up. "Slider? What are you doing here?"

"Matt and Jackie couldn't find you, so I decided to help them." Slider explained.

"Tsch. Why would they want to look for me?" Inez scoffed.

Slider was shocked by Inez's reply. "Inez, they're your friends. Did something happen?"

"They found out that I've been skating for 13 years, not 7." Inez explained.

"So?" Slider shrugged.

"I never told them before." Inez explained, "I even lied to them to keep the family secret a secret."

"Your family forced you to skate in secret?" Slider asked.

Inez nodded, "And the Sectionals are coming up next month."

"For one thing, you're not skating anywhere with these skates. Look at them, the blades snapped off both boots." Slider explained, pointing at the broken blades pinned to the ice.

"They are pretty old." Inez frowned, "Generations old."

"Look, you need help." Slider said, "Why don't I ask my dad to make you new blades? Your boots seem to be okay. Just fix your blades, and you'll be fine. We'll also polish the boot a bit."

Inez smiled. "Thanks, Slider. I don't understand why you understand and not the others."

Slider just shrugged. "I just do, that's all."

* * *

"Ouch, these are bad." Slider's father, Coop Metropolis frowned, "How old are these blades?"

"They're as old as the family's first grandmother." Inez explained, "Something that's been sent down from generations to generations. Apparently, when it was my turn, they broke."

"Well, Slider's right." Coop explained, "The boots are alright. It's just the blades that need to be fixed up. We'll polish the boots, and they'll look like new."

"Thanks, Coop." Inez smiled.

"Slider, why don't you go skating with Inez to the skating rink here in Radopolis." Coop said, "I'll bring the skates when I'm done. For now, rent some."

* * *

Inez performed a triple lutz with her rented skates and landed perfectly. Slider watched from the rink's balcony.

The rink was in the CyberArena, where this year's Radopolis Figure Skating Competition was going to be held.

"You're doin' great, Inez!" Slider called.

Inez breaked herself. "Then join me!"

"No thanks!" Slider replied, "I'm wearing hockey skates!"

Inez skated over to where Slider was, and stared at Slider's rented skates.

"They have toe picks, and the blade is thicker than hockey skates." Inez counteracted, "You big liar!"

"They were out of hockey skates..." Slider lied.

"Liar!" Inez smiled.

"Fine!" Slider frowned, "I also figure skate! But I only coached my mom with my dad! At the same time, I learned how to skate."

"I learned how to skate through family reasons." Inez frowned, "I started competing when I was five, and I got a gold medal."

"Then you must have pure talent." Slider commented, "C'mon, I'm sure we can choreograph something. Just for fun."

The two skated to the rink, as they co-ordinated a performance together. Every movement, from a jump to a spin, was in perfect sync.

The two stopped mid-way when Coop appeared with a pair of skates, with new blades.

"My skates!" Inez exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"Try them on." Coop smiled.

Inez did just that. She wore her skates, polished with the blades replaced, and tested it on the skating arena. It was just like new.

"They're perfect!" Inez exclaimed.

"Y'know, Inez." Slider smiled, "You should enter the Radopolis Figure Skating Contest! You team up in one of two teams. The two teams compete to win the gold."

"I dunno..." Inez frowned, "My hands are already full back on Earth. My mom's coaching me for the Sectionals. I barely get time to play in the snow because of practices."

"Harsh." Slider frowned, "But still. You'll do great, Inez! Every time people enter for the contest, they want to defeat one team. And that team is the champion team that enters every year. Ella Cathrines' team. They're made of the best skaters. It'll be great if you join the new team this year. You're a great skater, Inez. If you competed since you were five, and won the gold medal, I'm sure you can beat Ella Cathrines. She's a big bully, and drops the confidence of the opposing team every year, just so that she could win."

"Like I've heard worst." Inez frowned.

"Exactly!" Slider explained, "You have experiance with the threats. The others don't! You need to teach them to withstand it. Tell the, that it's nothing to worry about. Lead the way."

"I was never much of a leader." Inez counteracted.

"Well, here's your chance." Slider said, "My cousin's entering this year against Ella. I think it's time you join her. I'll feel safe knowing that she's competing against Ella with someone I know and trust. Please?"

Inez thought about it, then sighed. "Fine. On one condition. You be my coach."

"Huh?" Slider exclaimed. Then he sighed. "Fine. I'll be your coach."

"About time there's a change." Coop smiled, "Ella Cathrines one every competition by cheating backstage. Dropping the confidences of the opposing team before or during the competition is considered against the rules."

"I think it's time we turned it around." Inez replied.

"I'm with you, Inez." Slider smiled.


	4. A New Friend, A New Foe

**Chapter Four: A New Friend, A New Foe**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for taking so long, guys! I got an e-mail from one of my readers and he wanted me to continue. So, here it is. Chapter Four: A New Friend, A New Foe. In this chapter, Slider's younger cousin is introduced. Also, the Rememberance Day Assembly at my school was on Thursday, Nov. 10/2005. The Christmas Assembly will be scheduled, and I might get a chance to performa a solo song for the Assembly. If I can get one of my parents to come, I'll post up the concert pics and maybe even clips of the performance on the Cyberchase Shrine website. (freewebs(dot)com/cyberchase05) Enjoy and review guys! Until Chapter Five: Tracking Elyon, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Everybody, may I have your attention please?" the director named Willow called.

All of the contestants of both opposing teams turned to face Willow.

"We have a new entrant today." Willow said, "You might know her from the Cybersquad. Inez, will you please rise."

Inez was sitting on a chair in the front. A chair which Willow called the Newbie Chair. Inez stood up.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Inez." Willow said.

"You all know that I'm from the Cybersquad." Inez explained, "But, what you all and my friends don't know until today, is that I've been skating as a family tradition ever since I was three. I started competing in competitions when I was five."

"Who's your coach?" a girl about Matt's age sneered. She had brunette hair with golden streaks and she had dull blue eyes.

"My friend for 7 years, Slider Metropolis." Inez replied.

The girl's expression darkened. While a different girl in the opposing team, seemed surprised and shocked. She had the same shade of hair colour as Slider's. Same emerald eyes as well. But she seemed to be Inez's age.

"You're lying." the first girl growled.

"I don't think she is." the second girl said, "Infact, I'm sure she's telling the truth. Positive."

Then, there was as knock on the door. Inez and the others turned to the doorway to see Slider.

"Hi." Slider said, "I just came here to pick up Inez and Kimberly."

"That's me." the second girl and Inez said in unison. The two looked at each other.

"Um," Slider said, "I'll explain on the way to the skating rink. Aunt Letonia's gonna get restless if you don't come to the rink at the same time as Inez."

"Fine." the girl named Kimberly frowned. She joined Inez as the two joined Slider.

"Oh, Inez!" Willow called, "Which team do you want to be in? Ella Cathrines' team, or Kimberly Anderson's team?"

Inez smiled. She knew which team to choose, as Kimberly bit her lip. She knew that Kimberly had her fingers crossed behind her back. There was no need. She was here for a reason.

"I choose Kimberly Anderson's team." Inez replied.

Kimberly and Slider sighed in relief.

* * *

"How do you two know each other?" Inez asked, as the three walked down the streets of Radopolis.

"We're cousins." Kimberly explained, "Apparently, Aunt Elyon and Uncle Coop pushed me into the skating competition years ago. But, this is still what amazes me. You started competition when you were five earth years old?"

"I know." Inez smiled, "Most kids at earth don't start competing until they're at least sixteen."

"I'm guessing your aunt and uncle pushed you as well?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope." Inez replied, shaking her head, "My mother. Her side of the family has been skating since my mother's first ancestor. Back in the pilgrim days."

"A generation of skating?" Kimberly asked, "Oh, lucky you! I'm only the first skater in my family! The rest were coaches!"

"Aunt Letonia agreed with mom and dad that Kimberly should start competing, ever since she was 10." Slider explained, "Of course, Kimberly had other ideas."

"I wanted to be a writer." Kimberly replied, "But Slider's parents pushed me into skating instead. But our team keeps on losing to against Ella Cathrines' team. Nobody knows why. We have at least one or two new members every year, but it still doesn't do any good."

"Inez wanted to turn that around." Slider explained, "After all, she's going onto the Sectionals next month on Earth."

"The Sectionals?" Kimberly exclaimed, "That means you passed the Regionals!"

"I did." Inez replied, "For the ninth time in a row. Nine years straight, I got gold medals at the Sectionals. This year, I'm aiming for the Winter Olympics."

"You really can skate good!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Thanks." Inez smiled, "Hey, can I call you Kim?"

"Sure, why not?" Kim laughed.

"Hey! Nezzie! Over here!"

Inez shook her head in disbelief.

"Matt and Jackie?" Inez squealed, "What are they doing here?"

"They have something to tell you." Slider said.

* * *

"We're so sorry." Jackie apologized, "We should've understood."

"I accept." Inez said, "And, Matt. Don't ever call me Nezzie again."

"Fine." Matt frowned.

"Inez!" Kim called, "It's practice time!"

"Okay, who can choreograph moves here?" Inez asked.

Jackie raised her hand. Matt stared at her.

"What?" Jackie asked, "I'm inthe school dance club,remember?"

"That'll do." Slider said, skating over to the Cybersquad.


	5. Tracking Elyon

**Chapter Five: Tracking Elyon**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey! Chapter Five: Tracking Elyon is here! And, I got a review from Flip8, asking what was so bad about skating. I agree! What's so bad about skating? Well, let's just say, it's a dream that not many people seem to honour as much as hockey here in Canada. Sure, they're both ice sports, but for figure skating, you have to be graceful. Also, there's been a bit of hidden secrets and betrayal in the story so far. What do you think Inez's mother's reaction would be if she found out? That would be harsh. Here's a little hint of the chapters to come. Inez's mother does find out that Inez told her friends that she skates. She's about to drop Inez out of the Sectionals, like it or not, until Inez rushes to her room, and enters a portal back to Cyberspace. That will be Chapter Six: Anyone But Me, featuring Christy Carlson Romano's song, "Anyone But Me" from the Z3 movie soundtrack. This chapter features Michelle Branch's "Breathe" and it mentions "If I Had It My Way" by Emma Roberts. Did you know that Emma Roberts is Julia Robert's niece? Anyway, you could probably find her as the star of "Unfabulous." Anyway, I'll make suretopost up Chapter Six: Anyone But Me a bit more quicker than the last chapters.Until then, see ya guys! Enjoy the chapter! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"One, two, three, four, turn, hold... and, jump!"

Inez leaped into the air with a triple lutz in sync with Jackie, who had to practice a while before actually reviewing the steps with Inez.

It has been a week since the incident, and now, everything returned smoothly. The three members of the Cybersquad were now best friends again, and they had two, new, temporary members in their circle of friends. Slider and his younger cousin, Kim.

And Jackie was still coordinating Inez's recitals. Today, they were trying with the music.

The current song was _"If I Had It My Way"_ by Emma Roberts. A high, energetic song, that was pretty hard to follow along with.

But, Inez seemed to manage it. They were just basically using similar steps to Jackie's dance recital last month.

The two moved in perfect formation. From the simple moves of the body along to the music, to the spins and jumps of the basic figure skating.

Matt was getting it all on video tape.

"Whoa, these guys are good." Matt smiled, continuing to record the girls practicing, "You're a pretty good coach, Slider."

"Thanks." Slider smiled. He turned his attention to his younger cousin, skating in the rink beside the two girls. She was having some difficulty, since Slider's Aunt Letonia was putting so much pressure on Kim. She couldn't even land a triple lutz with all that pressure.

When the girls' review was finished, they noticed Kim beside them in a seperate rink.

"Hey, Kim!" Inez called, "Wanna skate with us?"

Before Kim got a chance to reply, Letonia said, "Kim has to practice by herself! If she's going to be on your team, she might as well learn to skate as well as you."

Kim's happy smile soon faded when she heard what her mother said. "But mom-"

"I heard enough!" Letonia scolded.

"Well, Kim's the leader of our group. Might as well let her decide what to do." Inez shrugged.

"Fine." Letonia said, expecting her daughter to agree with her, "Kim, what do you want to do? Do you want to skate by yourself, or with your friends."

It didn't take long for Kim to decide. As if answering, she left the rink, and joined the Cybersquad on the other side. Letonia was shocked.

"Okay, let's just do this one for fun." Jackie said, inserting a different CD. Soon, the song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch boomed through the speakers.

_**I've been drivin' for an hour  
**__**Just talkin' to the rain  
**__**You said I've been drivin' you crazy  
**__**And it's keepin' you away  
**__**So just give me one good reason  
**__**Tell me why  
**__**I should stay  
**__**'Cause I don't wanna miss another moment  
**__**Saying things we never meant to say**_

The Cybersquad began to laugh happily as the whole circle of friends joined the girls on the rink. Inez and Kim started skating in coincedential sync. Slider was surprised to see Kim land a triple lutz for the first time.

_**And I---------  
**__**Take it just a little bit  
**__**I---------  
**__**Hold my breath and count to ten  
**__**I've---------  
**__**Been for waitin' for a chance to let you in**_

The friends joined hands, just as Digit flew in. He managed to squeeze between Inez and Jackie.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Poor Digit was off the ground while the circle of friends spun wildly, giggling and laughing with winter joy.

_**If I just breathe----------  
**__**Let it fill the space between  
**__**I know  
**__**Everythin' is alright  
**__**Breathe------------  
**__**Every little piece of me  
**__**You'll see  
**__**Everythin' is alright  
**__**If I just  
**__**Breathe---------**_

Letonia watched from a distance. The last time she heard her daughter laugh was when she was at her latest birthday party. That was last year. Ever since Kim has been entered in the skating competition, there was not time for parties and celebrations. And Kim's 15th birthday was coming up next month.

The last time Letonia ever really smiled from having fun, was almost 20 years ago, when she was her daughter's age. When she won a gold medal from skating. That was her last, and only win, before somebody framed her, and got her kicked out of the competition.

_**Well it's all so overrated  
**__**You're not tellin' how you feel  
**__**So you end up watchin' chances fade  
**__**And wonderin' what is real  
**__**  
And I---------  
**__**Give us just a little time  
**__**I----------  
**__**Wonder if you realize  
**__**I've---------  
**__**Been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes**_

Inez launched herself off of her toepick, as she spun in the air, higher than a triple lutz.

"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed, recording every single movement his friends did, including Inez's jump.

Surprisingly, Inez landed perfectly on the ground.

Inez's friend applauded and whooped.

Inez grabbed Slider's hands and started to skate with him. The others skated together with them.

_**If I just breathe------------  
**__**Let it fill the space between  
**__**I know  
**__**Everythin' is alright  
**__**Breathe----------  
**__**Every little piece of me  
**__**You'll see  
**__**Everythin' is alright  
**__**If I just  
**__**Breathe---------**_

_**Breathe---------  
**__**Shall I whisper in the dark?  
**__**Hopin' you'll hear me  
**__**Do you hear me?**_

Unexpectadly, Slider got a hold of Inez's hips, and hurled Inez into the air, and catched her when she came down to the level Slider was prepared to catch Inez at.

"Don't scare me like that!" Inez screamed, at the same time laughing, as Slider set Inez back on the ice.

"Sorry." Slider smiled, "Couldn't help it!"

_**If I just breathe-----------  
**__**Let it fill the space between  
**__**I know  
**__**Everyhin' is alright  
**__**Breathe---------  
**__**Every little piece of me  
**__**You'll see  
**__**Everythin' is alright--------------------!  
**__**Yeah!**_

_**I've been drivin' for an hour  
**__**Just talkin' to the rain...**_

Everybody on the rink stopped skating and all applauded for each other.

Then, Coop appeared at the rink. "C'mon guys! Let's all go back to our place!"

* * *

"Somethin' troubling you, Leto?" Coop asked his sister-in-law.

"Huh?" Letonia bolted out of her worriness, "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well, you know how it is every winter."

"Ah." Coop understood, "The incident 20 years ago."

"C'mon, Coop!" Letonia hissed, "You saw me there with you! I did not commit that crime!"

"I know you didn't." Coop defended, "It's just... strange. I mean, who would accuse you of killing a skater's daughter, when you were only trying to save her?"

"I can't believe they suspended me from skating of that!" Letonia hissed, "I would've rather went to jail!"

"If you went to jail, you would say you would rather have them suspend you from skating." Coop pointed out.

Letonia sighed. "True. Oh, I just hate this! That Katrina has to be stopped! She's as bad as her daughter!"

"I agree." Coop scoffed, "Having my niece's team defeated by my sister-in-law's rival's daughter is not an option. Slider did everything to help her, and still nothing."

"I guess we'll never know." Letonia sighed, "Oh, Elyon would be in so much help right now." - Letonia then gasped - "Oh! Coop! I'm so sorry! I promised not to mention her!"

"Nah, it's alright." Coop replied, "I'm used to it by now. I just... where can she be? She just said that she was going to go to the grocery store to get some milk for Slider's birthday cake, and then, she never came back. All they found was a threat from an ananoymous kidnapper, saying that I only have seven years to find Elyon and bring her back before it's too late! Slider's birthday is next month, the same day as Kim's. And the same day as Elyon's disappearance.If I don't find her soon, I'll never see her again!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Letonia reassured.

Then, there was a crash. The two siblings looked up to see that Inez had tripped over a dictionary that was left on the ground, and knocked several things off the table on accident. A glimmering tiara with paper attached to it tipped over.

Inez gasped. She caughed the delicate tiara and sighed of relief. Then, she noticed the paper that was attached to it.

"Hey, Slider." Inez asked.

"Yeah?" Slider replied, helping Inez up.

"You know anybody named Elyon?" Inez asked.

Coop gasped. He leaped out of his chair and rushed to where the Cybersquad was. He carefully took the tiara from Inez and read the note. "Where did you find this, Inez?"

"It tipped over the table top." Inez replied.

"Dad, is that really mom's tiara?" Slider asked.

"Aunt Elyon's tiara?" Kim wondered out loud, studying the crystal tiara, "But, the last time we saw this was-"

"Seven years ago." Coop replied, "On Slider's 13th birthday. She had that tiara with her. I wonder how it got here."

"On my way here, I saw a police officer bring the tiara in." Digit explained, "I overheard him telling another officer that the tiara was found in one of the bushes at the scene of the crime. Whatever that - uh-oh. The only one sly enough to hide such treasure for seven years is..."

"Hacker!"

"It was Hacker all along!" Slider exclaimed, "But, why didn't I see her while we were at the Northern Frontier seven years ago?"

"Hacker probably has her hidden." Digit replied, "Who knows where he held her captive!"

"A bit of direction is all we need." Matt replied, finishing a grid on a map of Cyberspace on his Skwak Pad, "We'll just gather information, and we'll see if the puzzle pieces fit."

* * *

"Okay, what do we know?" Matt asked his friends, after collecting information from the officers.

"One thing's for sure, Elyon isn't at the Northern Frontier." Jackie explained, "She's not even in the secret compartments that Didge was talking about."

"We also know that Aunt Elyon is nowhere near the Northern Frontier, nor the Southern Frontier." Kim added, "Thank goodness."

"And we know that Elyon can't be anywhere near Control Central, a black hole, or on either the Western and Eastern Frontiers." Inez added.

"She's not at the Trash Can either." Slider explained, "Even though my mom can survive through tough situations, nobody, not even Hacker, would put her in the Trash Can."

"She's nowhere in Radopolis, or anywhere 50 cybermeters away from here." Letonia added.

"That means she's in Cyberia somewhere!" Coop explained, his eyes flickering with panic, "Elyon might have been one of the greatest skaters, but she can't survive in the clothes that she was kidnapped in! Slider's birthday was in the winter, sure, but she only wears the suitable clothing for Radopolis' Winters. Not Cyberia's."

"Then, we'd better hurry." Matt cried. He was about to rush to the door, until Jackie stopped Matt and cried, "Hold it, Matt! We still don't know where in Cyberia she is!"

"She's in an ice cave, that's for sure!" Inez exclaimed, after doing some analyzing on Matt's Skwak Pad map. The location of Cyberia zoomed in."

"Slider, do you still have that Locator that I made for you to find me?" Coop asked.

Slider sighed. "It broke when we tried to find Motherboard's Encryptor Chip seven years ago."

"I think we can update a section on the Skwak Pad into a Locator." Letonia suggested.

"Good idea." Coop said. He searched a small, wooden box, and pulled out a small chip of some kind.

"Matt, can I have your Skwak Pad for a few seconds?" Coop asked.

Matt took the Skwak Pad from Inez's hand and handed it to Coop.

Coop inserted the chip in a Memory Card Slot. The screen had a loading sign on it, then showed the choice screen. A new section was made. Locator.

"Here." Coop explained, handing the Skwak Pad back to Matt, "I added a new section on the Skwak Pad. It's called a Locator. If you press in a code, you can locate any person, or anything. There's a Locator List that's also in the same file as the Locator. It will tell you a person's Locator Code. I only managed to upload the codes of the people at Control Central, Radopolis, and you guys. If you meet anyone, you can ask them for their Locator Code. Everybody has one, and they'll gladly give it to you. Now, why don't you test it out trying to pinpoint where Elyon is?"

Matt opened the Locator File, found Elyon's Locator Code, pressed in the Code numbers, then, a searcher beacon pinpointed a Cybersite nearby.

"Cyberia!" Matt exclaimed, "She really is there!"

"Zoom in to classify exactly where she is, Matt." Coop instructed.

Matt pressed the Zoom In button and managed to get satelite video scenes. But the pinpoint beacon was still there. But nobody was there.

"Zoom in more, Matt!" Jackie exclaimed.

Matt did so. He zoomed into an ice cave.

"An ice cave?" Matt wondered out loud, continuing to zoom in, "Why would Hacker trap Elyon in an ice cave?"

Finally, the pinpoint beacon bleeped red. And it showed a woman, about Letonia's age, and looking much alike to both Kim and Slider. She was wearing thin winter garments. Very similar to the thin winter garments as the Cybersquad while they were skating.

It didn't take long for Inez to realize that they were actually a skating outfit. She wore worn out skates, and crystal dewdrops circled her.

Letonia gasped. "She's my twin sister... Elyon."


	6. Anyone But Me

**Chapter Six: Anyone But Me**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! Once the holidays started, I was a bit busy with a few projects and I'm still working on a chapter of "Just Like Heaven." It took me a while to figure out what this chapter will basically be about, but now I know! And, a little word, guys! I am going to be working on a few chapter books and graphic novels to publish sometime around this year. That's my New Year's Resolution for 2006: get my work noticed! Anyway, there's something called a Literacy Day at school on February 16. An author named Christy is coming to one of the seminars to talk with us. And, I learned that Christy Carlson Romano is publishing her own book this year for young adults. Anyway, speaking of Christy Carlson Romano, here's Chapter Six: Anyone But Me, featuring Christy Carlson Romano's "Anyone But Me" from Disney's Zenon Z3 Movie. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Seven: There Is No Alternative, featuring Tina Sugandh's "There Is No Alternative" from Disney's Ice Princess. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez rushed out of the open portal that appeared in a shrubbery infront of her house, and rushed inside.

She was surprised to see her mother there, reading a book on the sofa.

"Hi." Inez said. Then she realized that something was wrong. Time was supposed to stop when she entered Cyberspace, "How long were you there."

"Look outside." Alizia replied.

Inez looked out the living room window. It was dark, and it was snowing.

"Oh." Inez frowned, "Well, sorry. You should've seen today!"- Inez looked down to find that she somehow had her pet cat, Gatito, in herarms when she entered. It gave her a good excuse - "This little guy ran all over town today. I had to chase after her!"

"That's nice." Alizia replied, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Inez frowned. "Don't you wanna hear about my day?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we just had a fight." Alizia said, "Have you just forgotten about it?"

_A fight?_ Inez thought dubiously, _Since when? All I know is that fight will start right now!_

_**We never seem to get along  
**__**You're always right  
**__**I'm never wrong  
**__**Wish that you could see  
**__**The way I see it**_

_**I say left  
**__**You say right  
**__**You say day  
**__**And I say night  
**__**You may have your dreams  
**__**But I can't be it**_

"By the way." Alizia said, facing her daughter from the stove, "Where else were you today. Other than chasing Gatito?"

"Um... er..." then, Inez blurted out, "I'm going to my room! And don't bother calling me down for dinner! I'm not hungry!"

_**So, don't try to change me  
**__**'Cause I'm not you**_

"Ineza!" Alizia scolded, grabbing Inez's gymbag. The strap slipped through the clip, forcing the bag to fall to the ground and spill out it's contents. The skwak pad, the skates, the skating outfits, and a picture, of Inez and her friends during skating practice.

Alizia picked up the photograph. She looked up at Inez and flipped the photo around, the picture facing Inez. "Who are these people?"

"My friends." Inez replied.

"AT THE SKATING RINK?" Alizia cried, "What have I told you about keeping the family secret a secret?"

"Mamma, they have a right to know!" Inez retorted.

"Why?" Alizia snapped, "Because they're your friends?"

_**I walked a mile  
**__**In your shoes  
**__**Learned your life  
**__**I was amused  
**__**But I can be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

_**I can change  
**__**What I wear  
**__**Change the color of my hair  
**__**But I can be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

"Yes!" Inez replied, "And you know what? I'm gonna invite my friends to the Finals! I don't care what you say! You can't control me!"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady!" Alizia retorted, "Remember, I created you! I have a right to control you!"

"No you don't!" Inez cried, "This is a free country! I can do whatever I want! As long as it's not against the rules!"

"You just broke a rule, Inez, you revealed the family secret!" Alizia snapped.

_**If you could try to understand  
**__**You'd see who I really am  
I just wanna make my own decisions  
**__**  
You try to make  
**__**A someone else  
**__**But I've got to be myself  
**__**Don't wanna have to ask  
**__**For your permission**_

"Why do you want me to keep everything a secret?" Inez cried, "What's so secretive about skating?"

"Our family never got a chance to be in the spotlight!" Alizia replied angrily, "And everytime we did get a chance to be in the spotlight, everybody hated us! That's why! And you are not going to break that tradition, Inez."

_**So, don't try to change me  
**__**'Cause I'm not you**_

"Times have changed!" Inez retorted, "Everybody is respected for who they are now! If you go against it, then you'll end up in serious trouble!"

"You don't know how much pain I suffered when I was on the ice 20 years ago, Inez!" Alizia cried, "Not unless you've walked a mile in my skates!"

"I have walked a mile in your skates, and I know how it feels!" Inez retorted, tears sufficing through her eyes, "Because you kept me away from the enjoyment of my skating! Skating isn't about pain! It's about feeling free and beautiful! For once in my life!"

_**I walked a mile  
**__**In your shoes  
**__**Learned your life  
**__**I was amused  
**__**But I can be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

_**I can change  
**__**What I wear  
**__**Change the color of my hair  
**__**But I can be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

"Well then how come I never felt that for the 20 years I have skated?" Alizia retorted, "Why haven't I? Why have I been hit on the stage, been a target for stones and sticks, and finished my performance with scars and bruises? I never felt beautiful, and I never felt free! I felt ugly and trapped!"

"But you were strong." Inez replied, "If you could've just opened your heart and ignored all of those sticks and stones, you would've been able to feel it!"

And with that, Inez ran upstairs.

"Inez!" Alizia called, no longer angry.

But it was too late. Inez shut her room door behind her.

_**Now that we found a way to start  
**__**To be just who we are  
**__**It doesn't have to be so hard  
**__**Now that we've come so far  
**__**I'm part of you  
**__**You're part of me  
**__**Together we will see  
**__**All the missing pieces in this wild crazy mystery**_

_What happened to us, Inez? We used to be best friends..._

Inez stepped through an open portal in her room, and entered the garage, where she first began.

"Are we ready?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Inez replied, "Let's go find Elyon."

_...But ever since the upcoming of the finals, we never spent quality time together..._

_**Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaaa-a-a-aaah  
**__**Oh, hey, anyone but me  
**__**Aaaah, aaaaah, aaaaaa-a-a-aaaah  
**__**Anyone but me**_

_...The only time we ever saw each other was at breakfast, dinner, and whenever I drove you to the skating rink. We never spend girl time together like we used to. You're too busy on the rink..._

"You alright, Inez?" Slider asked, noticing Inez's sad expression.

"Huh?" Inez looked up to face Slider, "Oh. Um, yeah. Just something at home. But right now, we have to save your mom."

_**I walked a mile  
**__**In your shoes  
**__**Learned your life  
**__**I was amused  
**__**But I can't be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

_**I can change  
**__**What I wear  
**__**Change the color of my hair  
**__**But I can't be  
**__**Anyone but me  
**__**No, I can't be  
**__**Anyone but me**_

_**Aaaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaa-a-a-aaaah  
**__**Oh, hey, anyone but me  
**__**Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaa-a-a-aaaah  
**__**Anyone but me, anyone but me**_

_**(repeat ending until fades)**_

_...I wonder, if I pull you out of the contest, things will become back to normal. Become better... for both of us?_


	7. There Is No Alternative

**Chapter Seven: There Is No Alternative**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Seven: There Is No Alternative, featuring Tina Sugandh's "There Is No Alternative" from the soundtrack of "Disney's Ice Princess." I'm sure you guys recognized the previous chapter as a mix of the ending of "W.i.t.c.h. Chapter Book #8: Out of The Dark" and a scene in "Disney's Ice Princess." Anyway, the next chapter is Chapter Eight: Reunited. Chapter Nine will be entitled Chapter Nine: On Top Of The World featuring Jordan Cahill's "On Top of The World" from "Disney's Stuck In The Suburbs." So, I'll see ya guys then, and here's Chapter Seven: There Is No Alternative. The finals and the competition is nearing! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"This is it." Kim frowned, looking up from her tracking device. They were now back in Cyberia.

"In there?" Inez raised an eyebrow in disbelief on where Hacker would trap Elyon, "It's either he wants her killed, or he just wants to push her to the edge to blurt out a secret."

"Mom did know a ton of secrets that Hacker wanted to know." Slider replied, scanning the area for traps.

"And there is nobody who would be able to get in there." Jackie exclaimed, motioning her hand at the cave entrance, "It's dark, cold, and you'll freeze to death if you're cold-blooded! Even warm-blooded would do!"

"Aunt Elyon suffered through worst." Kim explained, "She skated in a blizzard, just for practice. And, whaddya know, she wasn't shivering when she got home. It's either the anger that Uncle Coop interupted her practice that made her warm herself up, or it was caused by the thing that Hacker's after." - Kim paused in confusement, then asked Coop with uncertainty, "What is Hacker after Aunt Elyon for?"

"That I never got to know." Coop replied, "All I know is that we gotta get in there from two different paths. Half of us will have to take the skies in the Cybercoupe, while three of you guys go through the tunnels."

"Coop, you come with me." Digit said, "Matt, Jackie, same with you."

"Which leaves us with Inez, Slider, and Kim with the tunnel." Matt said, as the others got into the Cybercoupe, "We'll meet you guys in the chamber. You have the skwak pad, right, Inez?"

"I got it in my bag." Inez replied, looking down at her brown handbag which replaced the gymbag she carried, "We'll contact you if we need help."

"And we'll do the same." Jackie called back, as Matt leaped into the Cybercoupe with the others. And with that, the Cybercoupe was off.

Inez, Slider, and Kim, began to run towards the entrance until Inez noticed the ground.

"Stop!" Inez exclaimed, haulting Slider and Kim with her arms outstretched to the side, then she pointed to the ground, "Look. The ground."

"Great." Kim groaned, slapping her forehead, "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

Slider knelt down and knocked the substance on the ground. "Yep. Solid ice. Looks like Hacker's got it all planned out."

"And it continues through the whole tunnel!" Kim whined.

Then, an idea struck Inez. She reached into her bag and pulled out her skates.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Hope you brought your skates, guys." Inez smiled, tying the laces of her skates tightly, "'Cause we're gonna skate all the way to the chamber!"

_**Trapped inside an ugly life  
**__**Stuck in my coocoon  
**__**I needed some wings to make it right  
**__**I had to fly away real soon  
**__**I busted out and headed straight  
**__**And now I'm loving life  
**__**'Cause nothing can get in my way  
**__**I'm the prettiest thing in the sky **_

"Now!" Inez cried, once the other two got their skates on.

The three sped down the ice tunnel, which soon led into an obstacle course made completely of ice and snow. Icicles hung from the almost never-ending ceiling. Icicles spiked up from the ground in random places.

"Now I know why nobody likes to come in here!" Slider cried over the sheathing sounds of their skates and the screaming wind as they travelled through the semi-chamber at high speed.

"Look at all of these cliffs and icicles!" Kim hollered, "Any of these can break at anytime!"

"Which is why we're gonna go fast!' Inez smiled, then sped up the same time as the two cousins did.

_**Break me, break me  
**__**Y'think you can  
**__**Take me, take me**_

"Uh-oh!" Inez cried after a while, "Cliff ahead!"

"Ready?" Slider exclaimed.

"On it!" Kim called back.

The three did a perfect triple lutz in perfect sync, and continued skating once they landed.

_**Oh, oh, you're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**Been held down  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

"Whoo!" Kim exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"We'll celebrate later!" Inez called back, "C'mon! There's a thin ice bridge up ahead! We're gonna have to go by one foot, single file if we're all gonna get across safetly!"

"And here it comes!" Slider cried, as they approached a cavern with a single thin ice bridge covered in snow.

The three lined up single file, and started skating on one foot, balancing and controlling at the same time, their blades sheathing on the solid ice.

Finally, the three made it to the other side, and began avoiding the upward growing icicles with strength and graceful movements of their feet and skates.

_**All the colours of the world  
**__**Are painted onto me  
**__**I think of bein' a black and white girl  
**__**Now I'm finally free  
**__**I busted through the atmosphere  
**__**Into the clouds I'll fly  
**__**'Cause up on top is where I'll lay  
**__**Now I'll do what I want**_

The three leaped off of a cliff and onto solid, smooth ground, as the others in the Cybercoupe were seen through the peepholes in the ceiling.

"Hey, guys!" Jackie called down.

"How much further, Slider?" Digit called.

"It shouldn't be long!" Slider called back in reply.

Just then, the Grim Wreaker sped ahead of the Cybercoupe.

"It's Hacker!" Digit screamed.

"You guys go on ahead!" Matt called down, "We'll try to stall Hacker before you reach Elyon!"

And with that said, the Cybercoupe flew up higher into the sky, and began chasing the Grim Wreaker away from the ice caves.

"C'mon." Inez said, "We don't have much time before Hacker comes back."

_**Break me, break me  
**__**Y'think you can  
**__**Take me, take me**_

The three skaters skated much more faster down the pathways, as they skated up and down the icy slopes. Inez felt her stomach do flip flops everytime she went down an ice slope, 'causing her to feel a bit sick at the end of the ups and downs.

"Feelin' alright, Inez?" Kim asked at the end of the slopes.

"Just a bit nauseous, that's all." Inez replied, sickness in her voice. She shook off the sickening feeling and continued on.

_**Oh, oh, you're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**Been held down  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

Kim gasped.

"What's wrong?" Slider asked.

"Spiral." Kim squeaked, "Up ahead."

Slider looked forward and cried, "Oh my gosh! Inez! Look out!"

Inez wasn't paying attention. Her mind seemed to be focusing back on the arguement between her and her mother. What did she mean by the two of them fighting. They were going along perfectly well.

_I wonder..._ Inez thought with some fright, _Are there two of me walking around on Earth? Is there a bad side of me that I don't know of, that's walking around my home world whenever I'm not around? Was that what my mom meant about the two of us fighting? The last time we had a fight was when I was 15, but I was immature back then. What's going on?_

"Whoa!" Inez's thoughts were interrupted when she slipped and began to slide down the giant ice spiral on her back, her hair flying past her shoulders.

"Inez!" Slider cried, leaping after Inez, also sliding down on his back.

"Slider!" Kim cried, jumping in after her cousin, "Wait up! Whoa!"

_**Everybody knows  
**__**That I can't told to be anything but me  
**__**Be who I wanna be  
**__**Change my life so suddenly  
**__**Just like aratatata  
**__**I'm free  
**__**Now that I know that life is cold  
**__**I can always be strong  
**__**Like if somebody's gone**_

The three screamed and whooped as they slid down the ice spiral slide.

"SINCE WHEN WAS THIS INFRONT OF ME?" Inez screamed.

"Since always!" Slider replied, "You just weren't paying attention!"

Before Inez got a chance to retort, Kim cried, "Exit coming up!"

"Jump!" Inez cried.

The three flipped acrobatically into the air and landed on their two feet, and continued skating through the last bit of the semi-chamber.

_**You're wrong, wrong  
**__**'Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**Been held down  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

"Where are the others?" Kim hollered over the sheathing sounds of their blades. Sunlight streaked through the dark chamber, creating small spotlights from the peepholes in the ceilings. And there was no sign of the Cybercoupe anywhere.

"Good thing is that Hacker's not catching up with us." Inez called back.

Just then, a dark shadow overcasted them, as the Grim Wreaker flew past.

"Never mind." Inez squeaked.

"That means the others are either captured, or they lost sight of the Grim Wreaker and are still looking for it." Slider said, "It's up to us!"

"Then let's go!" Inez exclaimed, as she led the cousins through the winding pathways of the remainder of the semi-chamber, jumping off cliffs and dodging fallen icicles.

_**You're wrong, wrong  
**__**'Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**Been held down  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no altnerative**_

"The entrance gates!" Inez cried, then skated as fast as she could towards the door, with Slider and Kim skating as fast as her. The three crashed through the gates, to see Hacker and his two henchmen, Buzz and Delete there.

"It's the end of the line for you, Hacker!" Inez cried, pointing her finger at Hacker.

"Let Aunt Elyon go now, Hacker, while you still have to chance to do it without pain!" Kim demanded.

"Pain?" Hacker scoffed, "Ha! You think you can defeat _The Hacker_ that easily? Well, you've been sorrily mistaken."

"Wanna bet?" Just then, Matt leaped through an opening in the ceiling and pinned Hacker down forward.

"Curse you!" Hacker strained, as Matt stood on top of him, trapping him down.

"You guys alright?" Jackie asked the three skaters, as she leapt off the ladder that was brought down from the Cybercoupe.

"We're fine." Inez replied, "Thanks to Matt here."

Matt grunted as he hit Hacker's head, knocking him out temporarily, then replied, "Ah, no biggie. That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Can we focus on the plan at hand here please?" Digit wailed, as he and Coop climbed down the ladder also.

"Where's Elyon?" Coop asked.

Horrified by what they saw, Buzz and Delete, shaking with fear, pointed in the direction where a young woman was close to freezing to death.

"Mom!" Slider cried, and skated to her. He knelt down and hugged her tightly.

Waking up from the sudden warmth that made contact with her body, Elyon woke up to see what was the cause of the warmth. "Slider?" she mustered weakly.

"I'm sorry." Slider sobbed, "It was all my fault, I shouldn't have made you so angry to leave the house."

"It wasn't your fault." Elyon reassured.

"Your mother's right." Coop smiled, kneeling down beside his wife and son, "It wasn't anyone's fault. Things just happen."

"Any room for me?" Kim asked.

"Come here." Coop said, hugging his niece.

The four were being reunited, as the Cybersquad watched at a distance.

Just then, there was a movement. The Cybersquad gasped when they saw that Hacker was awake again. And what he had in his hand horrified them more.

"I'm not done with you yet." Hacker growled, standing up, with the glowing powdery substance in his hand.

"Magnetite!" Kim cried, as Digit stood infront of the family, defending them.

"Get out of the way, you Cyberturkey!" Hacker snapped.

"Not a chance!" Digit cried.

Just then, Delete's robotic arms grabbed Digit and took him away from defending the Metropolis family.

"Any last words?" Hacker smirked, preparing to throw the magnetite at the family.

None of the family members replied.

"No?" Hacker cackled, "Then so be it!"

"No!" Inez cried, being hit with the magnetite.

Inez screamed in agony and recoiled once she was hit with the magnetite, losing her balance.

"Inez!" Matt and Jackie cried.

"Inez, what did you do?" Digit cried.

"Good one, boss!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Yeah, a good one!" Delete agreed.

Inez groaned, and collapsed to the ground, weak.

"Inez!" Slider exclaimed.

"Don't touch me, please." Inez said weakly.

"She's covered in magnetite, Slider." Elyon said.

"Something's not right about this." Slider muttered.

"This is what you get, if you get in my way, you little earth brat!" Hacker scowled, "Now thanks to you, I missed my one shot at the family you were trying to protect."

The others gasped when Hacker was about to kick Inez.

But Hacker was the one that should've been worried about...

"Hya!" Inez threw a bit of the magnetite off of her arm and in Hacker's eyes, causing him to scream in pain.

"Inez, you're okay!" Matt cried.

"You forgot something, Hacker!" Inez stood up, smiling, "I'm an Earthling! Not a Cybercitizen!"

"You little brat!" Hacker cried.

Digit kicked Delete's arm, causing him to yelp in pain and withdraw his arms, setting Digit free.

"Delete!" Buzz cried.

"What?" Delete cried.

Digit flew over to the Metropolis family and motioned them to follow him.

"Want more?" Inez cried, "Here's the rest!"

Glowing winds sweeped the magnetite clean off of Inez's body and flew onto Hacker, Buzz, and Delete.

"I'll be back!" Hacker bellowed, as he and his henchmen escaped from beam of green light from the Grim Wreaker. As the Grim Wreaker flew off, the caves began to shake and growl.

"This place is gonna collapse!" Digit cried.


	8. Reunited

**Chapter Eight: Reunited**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so long! I've been trying to make an audio track of one of the songs I wrote called "Keepin' Up" on the MAGIX Music Studio 10 Deluxe, but, unfourtunatly, I couldn't get it to work properly on the computer. So, I'll have to think of something else. Anyway, if you live in the Coquitlam area of British Columbia, Canada, then look out for a Spring Recital by the BC branch of S.A.S.S.! But it's only a possibility. My S.A.S.S. instructors Dave Blair and Don McLeod only found a few students from different schools. And, guess what? I'm one of them! If the Spring Recital does happen, you can probably see me singing on stage my song, "Keepin' Up." But that won't be until April. Anyway, here's Chapter Eight: Reunited! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Nine: On Top Of The World (Featuring Jordan Cahill's "On Top Of The World" from "Disney's Stuck in The Suburbs")! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Let's get outta here!" Kim cried, preparing to skate out of the chamber, "Fast!"

"You guys take mom and dad with the Cybercoupe!" Slider hollered over the rumbling, "We'll meet you outside the cave!"

"Got it!" Digit hollered back from the ladder, and flew up out of the hole as Matt, Jackie, Coop, and Elyon climbed up the ladder and into the Cybercoupe.

Once the ladder was gone, the three skated out of the chamber and started skating at rapid speed down the semi-chamber, avoiding fallen icicles and rocks.

"How are we gonna get back up the cliffs without being killed?" Kim hollered over the noise.

"Best to keep our mouths closed and take a different route outside!" Inez hollered back, "C'mon!"

The three skaters zoomed past the obstacles and the cliffs through narrow passageways and ducked under small arches.

"Look out!" Slider cried, as a giant bolder was rolling down one of the tall cliffs to the skaters' left side.

"Can't we go any faster?" Inez called to her companions.

"Unfourtunatly no!" Kim called back, "This is as fast as we could go! Unless you could fly across the ice!"

Inez looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling would crumble completely if they managed to fly up there.

Then Inez had an idea. She felt her inner swan reacting.

Inez grabbed her companions' arms, causing them to scream "Hey!" or "What the-?".

"Hold on, guys!" Inez hollered over the noise, as she suddenly sped so fast on the smooth ice, that it seemed almost that she was flying over the ice.

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed, "How did you-?"

"I'll explain later!" Inez replied, "For now, let's try to find an exit!"

"There it is!" Slider cried, pointing at a glowing exit in the distance.

"Brace yourselves!" Inez cried, as the same glowing winds from before snatched the three skaters and pulled them out of the cave and over a cliff.

"We're gonna fall!" Kim screamed.

"No we're not!" Slider replied, "Look!"

Inez looked up to see the glowing winds flying after them, until they finally took grasp of Inez's shoulders, and formed themselves into swan-like wings, silver wind feathers fluttering in the air when the wings were released.

Inez set her mind to flapping them, and managed to gain her control. She flew after her friends and grabbed their arms once more.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed.

"Now I'm really confused..." Slider groaned, rubbing his head with his free hand.

The three soon landed safetly on the ground, beside the landing Cybercoupe.

Matt was the first one to leap out as he stared at Inez with wide eyes.

"Matt, what are you - oh my god!" Jackie screamed, when she also saw Inez.

"What?" Digit asked, popping out of the Cybercoupe, "Yoiks! What happened to you?"

Before Coop could even get a chance to get out, Elyon regained her energy, and accidently threw herself on Coop instead of over the Cybercoupe.

"Whoa!" The two landed on the snow with a soft thud. The two looked up and gasped when they saw Inez.

"What?" Inez asked, for she didn't notice that the wings didn't disappear yet, "Are they still there?"

"You know about them?" Jackie screamed.

"Well, at first I didn't." Inez frowned, crossing her arms, after letting go of her companions' hands, "But, I got used to them."

The others stared at her, wide-eyed, even Slider and Kim.

"Heh heh..." Inez laughed nervously, "Surprise?"

* * *

"Well, at least the wings disappeared..." Matt said, scratching his head, frowning.

"Just avoid the cold for a while." Digit said to Inez, patting her on the shoulder.

"But the Sectionals are next week!" Inez exclaimed, "I can't just drop out!"

"I think your mom already did." Jackie frowned, returning from a phone call.

"WHAT?" Inez screamed, "No! She couldn't do this to me! She couldn't!"

"I just called the people of the competition." Jackie explained, "I asked if they could move the competition more later so that you could heal, but they said you weren't even on the list anymore."

"How could she do this to me?" Inez sobbed, "How could she?"

"Inez, calm down." Slider reassured, sitting in where Digit used to sit, "Why don't you tell us why you like skating so much?"

Inez sniffed and then replied, "Everytime I go on that ice and start to skate, I feel beautiful and free for once in my life! Everytime I get off, and start reality again, I feel ugly, disrespected, and alone. I feel like no one sees me. I feel like I can't trust anyone."

"Then tell that to your mom." Slider said, "Tell her how much skating is important to you, and tell her the differences in how you feel when you do, and when you don't. And maybe we'll find out who that imposter was who got into a fight with your mom."

"I doubt we'll be able to - hey!" Inez cried, whirling her head around to face Slider completely, "How'd you know-?"

"Your face told me that." Slider replied, "I had the same face when I had an arguement with my mom several years ago. And I know you couldn't have fought with her because you were in Cyberspace. And, you're not exactly the kind of person who would fight with their parents, unless it's really necessary. So, c'mon. First, we'll start with finding out who the imposter is. And then we'll tell your mom who it really is."

* * *

Inez, Matt, Jackie, and Slider, peeked into the window of a house, where a certain girl was using a special voice changer to make her sound like Inez.

"I knew it would be someone like her..." Inez growled.

"Who's she?" Slider whispered.

"A girl from school named Cleo." Matt replied, "She's a skater like Inez, only she'll do anything to knock someone out of competition. And I'm guessing she was right after Inez."

"I came in last place." Inez explained, "She came right after. And in order to get her in, I have to drop out. And she just made my mom do that!"

"Inez! Don't-!"

It was too late. The glowing winds returned, and shattered the window the small shards.

"-start..." Matt frowned.

"Guys! Isn't that Inez's mom?" Slider asked.

"Get her over here!" Inez told her friends, "And I'll deal with little Cleo here!"

"What do you want, Garcia?" Cleo sneered, dropping the voice changer and hanging up the phone.

"Payback!" Inez cried, "You're a sick cheater, you know that, Cleo!"

"I am not a sick cheater!" Cleo retorted, "You're just a sore loser!"

"I gained that position fair and square!" Inez retorted.

"Ineza!" Alizia called, as Matt, Jackie, and Slider, led her towards the broken window. The four jumped over the windowsill and joined Inez, "Where are your parents, Cleo? I'd like to have a word with them."

"They're not home." Cleo sneered.

"Oh, I think they are." Slider smirked.

"And who are you?" Cleo snapped.

"I'm a friend of Inez's." Slider replied, "But I should warn you, I also told your parents about what you just did, and they're coming upstairs, right now."

"You'd better have an explanation for this, Cleo."

Cleo gasped and turned to the doorway to face her parents. Her mother was holding up the voice changer.

* * *

"I am so sorry about this." Cleo's mother said, "We had no idea our daughter was into kicking others out of competition. We always thought that she won her positions fair and square. I guess not. Cleo, you owe the Garcias and apology!"

"No way!" Cleo cried disgustingly.

"Cleo!"

"Forget it!"

"She says sorry."

"I'll tell you what." Cleo's father said, "I work with the Young Skater's Competition. I'll get Inez back in."

"Thank you so much!" Inez exclaimed.

"And I'll deal with Cleo." Cleo's mother frowned at her daughter, "You're grounded for 2 months! Which means, no more skating for you!"

* * *

"I still don't know how time managed to pass through." Inez muttered as she and her three friends walked down the sidewalk.

"Unless someone we don't know passed through a portal to the real world, I doubt it was possible for time to start moving." Slider said.

Just then, there was a dim glow of purple-pink light, and then Kim shot out of the bushes, bits of shrubbery in her hair and stuck on her clothes.

"I just found out how time started moving again!" Kim exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" the other four shushed, covering Kim's mouth with one hand and putting a finger on their lips with another.

"Sorry." Kim replied in a muffled voice.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"It's true." Kim said, "Hacker did send someone we knew through the portal time stream, to make time move in the real world again. And that someone, was someone we knew and befriended."

"A traitor?" Inez wondered out loud, paying full attention to the happenings of the group.

"But that's impossible!" Jackie hissed, "Unless they could disguise themselves as humans like what Slider and Kim did! They definatly look like one of us in this form!"

It was true. If you looked closely at Slider and Kim, they weren't exactly human. Not to mention that their bodies could change forms if made contact by magnetite. Like aging, and a growth of size of an effected part. But, now, these two cousins seemed more human-like.

And Inez thought that Slider looked more handsome in his human form...

"Hello?" Jackie snapped, waving a hand infront of Inez's face, "Hey! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?' Inez just realized that Jackie was talking the whole time she was thinking the whole thing over! So much for paying attention...

"What is up with you?" Matt teased, "Thinkin' of someone you like at school?"

"Matt!" Inez cried, preparing herself to slap Matt on the face if she had to, "Say something like that one more time, and I will hit you!"

"C'mon!" Matt continued teasing, "Were you?"

_SLAP!_ Inez's blow was so hard and fast, that it was unavoidable.

The other three gasped, as Matt stood up and rubbed the red spot where Inez had slapped him. Matt groaned and Inez huffed as she sat down once more.

"So?" Inez said, "Where were we?"


End file.
